The Angel and the Demon
by maybabyvincent
Summary: Sebastian's new mistress proves to be just as problematic as his previous master. However, when the two end up falling for each other, their lives and the terms of the contract they've made become complicated at best. Even more so when her father promises her to another man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Secrets and Scars  
**

_Cut my skin and I bleed, just like anybody._

Lady Kate Mitchell lightly sang these words as she buried the knife into her flesh. She slowly dragged it down a small ways before withdrawing and watching the little droplets of blood slip down and splash onto her spectacularly white chiffon nightgown. She chuckled a little to herself.

_I suppose Sebastian will have to clean that_

As if on cue- her ever loyal butler and companion came knocking at her door and asked permission to enter. Upon recovering an answer, he entered the room, pushing a silver cart that carried Kate's tea and snack. However he stopped in his tracks as he saw what Kate had been up to in his absence. His look of shock faded and shifted to one if slight amusement as he teasingly scolded her.

"Now, Mistress," he began, abandoning the cart and stepping gracefully to her, "I thought we had an agreement."

"Not that I can recall." Kate silenced him. Sebastian opened a drawer in the desk she'd been sitting at, pulling out bandages and disinfectant.

"Do you really enjoy hurting yourself that much?"

He turned to face her, kneeling down as he picked up her arm to cleanse and bandage her cut. She watched his hands as they did their work, unflinching as the disinfectant stung her. Moments later, Sebastian had the wound wrapped in the soft white fabric of the bandages and began serving the tea.

"Today we have Earl Grey tea served with blueberry pie."

"Blueberry pie?" Kate questioned. "You never bring me sweets this early in the day."

"Well I thought I would reward you for your good behavior lately," he paused, "but I may have spoken too soon. However the pie has already been prepared, so it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Slowly Kate took a bite of the dessert and washed it down with a sip of the hot and soothing tea. This continued as the two remained in silence.

Upon completing her snack, Sebastian cleared the dirty dishes and put them back on the cart. Kate silently dismissed him, but he didn't budge. He stared intently at his mistress, for once unable to find the right words to say.

"Mistress, forgive me for asking but-" he paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"But?" Kate pressed, growing impatient and wanting her butler to simply say what was on his mind.

"I was simply wondering why you desire to hurt yourself in such a way." Upon hearing his question, she stiffened, sitting up even straighter than she had been before. Standing, she remained wordless as she moved to her wardrobe and pulled out her red silk robe. She stripped off her nightgown and wrapped herself in the soft and smooth fabric. Turning back towards Sebastian, she threw her nightgown at him, which he caught effortlessly and gracefully.

"My nightdress needs cleaning. Get to it."

He placed his right hand over his chest and bowed to her.

"Yes, my young mistress."

"Then return here immediately. I have business in London today."

"I am aware." He said remaining bowed.

"Then why are you still dawdling?" She snapped.

Sebastian stood and turned to leave. He pulled her door closed behind him, closing his eyes and sighing immediately after.

He could not stand by and let his Mistress hurt herself. It went against their contract to let any harm come to her. However, it also went against the contract to disobey her, and she could be oh-so stubborn.

"I would very much like to wear my blue day dress today, Sebastian." Kate said once Sebastian returned. Still clad in the deep red silk, the only difference in her appearance was her hair- once messy and tangled had been styled and curled into perfection. Remaining straight for the majority of the length of her hair before cascading into thick, long, dark brown curls that reached down to her waist.

Sebastian moved to the wardrobe and retrieved the requested dress. It was a lovely shade of cobalt blue, with a navy corset exposed on the outside of the dress. Resting on the back side if the dress was a large navy bow. The sleeves of the dress were trimmed with delicate white lace, as was the neckline. It was one of his Mistress's favorites.

Most people would disapprove of a male butler dressing his female Mistress, but Kate couldn't care less. Besides, as far as she knew no one outside of her estate knew about what transpired in her room. The maids liked to gossip that she and Sebastian were having a secret affair. Kate scoffed at the thought.

"Something wrong, My Lady?" Sebastian called.

"It's nothing, now hurry up."

Sebastian removed her robe, keeping his eyes focused in front if him, out of respect for his mistress. His skilled fingers had done this many times, so it was not required for him to stare.

Once her nightdress had been removed and she had on undergarments and corset, he helped Kate into the dress. She moved her hair to one side so he could lace up her dress. When he'd finished, she stepped in front of her full length mirror and admired herself.

She knew she was beautiful. People never let her forget and it wasn't a hard thing for her to see herself. Rather than deny it, Kate used it to her advantage. There was almost nothing beauty couldn't achieve, especially when used appropriately.

"Lovely, as always, My Lady." Sebastian said, also admiring her from where he'd been standing.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She answered, polite and almost emotionless. Kate turned, and sat on a cushioned stool while Sebastian laced up her boots. He remained kneeling before her and Kate leaned closer so that they were nearly at eye level.

"Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked, yet with a tone that was unquestioning. Her icy blue eyes looked into his, currently, dark brown ones. They remained this way for a moment before Kate smirked and pulled back, sitting straight and folding her hands in her lap.

"Prepare the carriage." Kate ordered to a now standing Sebastian as he loomed over her.

* * *

The carriage ride had been silent as the pair gazed out the window. After a moment, Sebastian's voice cut through the quiet air.

"You never did answer my question, you know." He said, continuing to stare out.

"What question?" Kate replied dryly, also not shifting her eyes to look at him.

Now he turned to face her.

"Why do you cut yourself?" He asked, emotionless.

Kate met his gaze with indifference, before turning to look back out the window.

"It reminds me that I'm still human- that I'm still alive. There is nothing more humbling than pain and suffering, than realizing that you're just as human as everybody else. I can be hurt, and one day I will die as well." She looked to Sebastian, who was giving a smirk. "I do it to remind myself that no matter how privileged I may be, in the end I'm no different than anyone else. That I'm not alone. Though I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're a heartless monster that feeds off the lives of others. A parasite. You have no need for such comforts."

"But, My Lady, you are never alone. Not truly." His voice was soothing and calming, but held a sinister tone as well.

"I am always there- whether you know it or not. I've sworn to protect you and I will do so until the day our contract is fulfilled." They continued to hold eye contact as Sebastian continued to speak. "So, you see, you will never be alone... Until the day I feast on your soul."

At these words, Kate turned back to the window and they waited for the carriage to stop in silence.

* * *

"Kate!" Greeted the middle aged man in the brilliant blue suit.

"Hello, Mr. Covington." She returned formally.

"I take it you received my letter?"

"Indeed. Though you did forget to mention why it was so important that I attend this event."

Mr. Covington chuckled.

"Does it need explaining, My Lady? How often do I contact you for anything less than an assassination?"

"But the host is a nobody. I researched him." She replied, slightly confused.

"And that's where you're wrong." He said, his gaze shifting between Kate's brilliant blue eyes and the brown ones belonging to her butler.

"He threatened me, the little bastard. He saw me at one of the Society's meetings and he's trying to use that information to make himself a fortune."

"He's blackmailing you? That's rich." Kate giggled a little, only to receive a glare from Mr. Covington.

"Laugh all you want, this is beside the point. The point is," he stared intently at Kate's cold features, "can you get rid of him for me?"

"Of course I can." She said, seriousness returned. "But I really don't see what's in it for me? I'm surprised that, after all these years, you still haven't realized that I hate social outings. If you want me to do your dirty work, your going to have to make it worth my while."

"Need I remind you that you owe me?" Mr. Covington darkly.

"That was almost seven years ago, when are you going to let go?"

"I saved your life, Kate. In return you dispose of people who prove to be threats to me. That was our deal."

"I never agreed to that." A silence hung as Kate stared him down. "I could just kill _you. _Thy would solve everything."

"Now, Kate, let's mind our manners. Aside from the deal we made, I like to think that you've performed so many assassinations for me because we're friends. Can't you just do a friend a favor?"

"Friends? I don't have friends, Mr. Covington. There's no point in it really. In the end, they'll either leave you or ruin you and honestly I don't which is worse. It's better to avoid it all together and spare yourself the heartache. Nonetheless, I'll take care of him for you. I suppose there's no sense in fighting you on the matter of payment. I'm rather bored, after all, and this should prove to be a fun little game. Having to dispose of a host right in the middle of his party. It's certainly not an easy task."

"So you see why I need you specifically, my dear. You and that butler of yours are infamous for this sort of thing. Oh, and more thing, make sure he doesn't realize who you are. As I mentioned just now, word has spread among the higher ups. People are starting to learn of your- um- _talents_, shall we say."

"Spare me the lecture, Mr. Covington. I know how to properly run my business. Besides even if he discovers who I am, it's not like he'll be able to directly trace my presence at his party to you. You don't have anything to worry about. Just let me do my job." Kate finished in a condescending tone before turning and leaving.

* * *

Upon returning home, Kate was served lunch and then changed back into her robe. She never wore dresses and corsets if she didn't have to. Besides, once home she did little more than stay in her room to read.

Her father was in charge of a major fabric company and he was almost always away on business. Kate was considered the head of the house the majority of the time, except for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day when her father came home. Though she was in charge most of the time, there was never really much to be done. She didn't handle any of her family's business affairs and Sebastian kept the other servants in check. All she had to do with her life was enjoy the pleasures of being filthy rich and abuse the power her social status gave her.

Her father didn't know about the independent business she headed. Mr. Covington wasn't the only one asking for favors. She was famous for her skills of deception and people were prepared to do almost anything in order to convince her to use those skills to their advantage.

The first time she's met Mr. Covington was at a meeting of a secret society. Kate had been kidnapped and captured and was king to be offered up as a ritualistic sacrifice. Mr. Covington, though saw to it that she was freed. Whether it was out of pity or pedophiliac perversion she wasn't sure.

She knew for a fact that Mr. Covington was indeed a pedophile. Kate would often hear and see girls around her age being escorted to and from his house. One had appeared to be only ten or eleven. Kate grew somewhat angry at the memory. There was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Covington had taken her virginity, taken all of their virtue. Hell, he probably would have done the same to her if she hadn't had Sebastian to keep him in check. At this point, Mr. Covington knew better than to go up against her butler. He'd seen what he was capable or an knew what he would do to him if he tried anything.

So, in exchange for his kindness in assisting Kate all those years ago, she now provided him with favors. While he shipped her of to social gatherings and parties to do his dirty work without worry of compensation, her other clients payed her back in other favors. At this point, if she spoke to the right people, she could bring the all of England to kneel before her. Was she power hungry? Oh, yes. Though it came and went in waves. There would be times when Kate would desire to be as normal as any commoner, and similarly there were times when she reveled in the knowledge that she could very easily have more power than the queen. It was for this reason that she enjoyed having Sebastian around, even though she would never have admitted it.

Sebastian had a funny way of knowing exactly what mood she was in, and then conforming to the behavior she desired of him. For example, when she felt humble and human, her butler would have no problem to challenging her and engaging in a witty conversation. Kate enjoyed those. She seldom ever lost, though she supposed if Sebastian really wanted to he could out-wit her easily. In contrast, when she felt strong and noble he would play the part of the loyal and unquestioning servant. Though there were few times when he would feel like getting on we nerves, simply for his own amusement, and would act the complete opposite of how she wanted him to. And that made Kate's blood boil.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her reading.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened and in walked Sebastian and one of Kate's maids. The pair walked up to where she was sitting, and she only looked up from her novel upon realizing that Sebastian was not alone. She set her book aside, sat up straight, and crossed her legs.

"Go on, tell her what you saw." Sebastian quietly urged the young girl once they were standing before Kate.

The maid swallowed, obviously nervous. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Can we hurry this up? I was in the middle of something, in case you hadn't noticed."

The simple sentence appeared to almost strike fear into the girl's heart. She bowed slightly, apologizing.

"Very sorry, My Lady. It's just the other day I was cleaning in the library and I overheard Jessica and Charlotte in the hallway just outside. They were gossiping about-" a wild blush spread across her face as she stopped her story.

"Gossiping about what, Carrie?" Kate urged impatiently. All she wanted to do was finish her book in peace.

"Horrible things!" She suddenly cried out, eyes welling up with tears. "About you and-" she stopped once again ducking her head down in embarrassment.

Kate finally lost her patience with the girl and turned to Sebastian.

"What's she on about, Sebastian?"

"Apparently Charlotte and Jessica were telling some quite detailed stories about the two of us, My Lady. Jessica claimed to have overheard us engaging in, well-" he paused, using safer words so as not to upset the young maid who was still blushing, "a rather inappropriate activity."

"Not this again." Kate let out a frustrated sigh. "Carrie I already know what they think my butler and I do in our free time. I couldn't care less. Why are you bothering me with this?"

"But that wasn't everything!" Carrie protested. "They said that- that they would tell your father. In order to get you a governess of some sort. Most of the servants find you and Sebastian's relationship to be unorthodox, My Lady. They think it's wrong and that your father should get you a proper governess."

"Relationship?" Kate retorted. "Our 'relationship' is platonic at most, Carrie, and the others know that. They're simply spinning takes to keep themselves entertained. Now, if that's all you had to tell me than you should be getting back to your duties now." Kate waved her hand in dismissal and reopened her book. Reluctantly the maid curtsied and exited the room.

Kate managed to read another page before Sebastian spoke.

"While the rumors aren't true, My Lady, if the maids repeat their stories to your father upon his return, it could cause trouble for us."

"My father respects you as much as he does me. He knows you to be a respectable man who understands the relationship between his social standing and the laws of propriety. And he knows I would never sleep with an older man, let alone my butler. We have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I am aware of that, Young Mistress, but should the maids start to spread the word outside of the manor, both you and your father's reputation shall suffer greatly. No doubt your family's business will take a hit if customers believe that he is permitting his seventeen year old daughter and her butler to have relations."

"So what do you suggest we do about it, then?" Kate said, while growing tired of the conversation, she was beginning to realize the threats a rumor such as that would pose to her father's company as well as her own.

"There's only one thing we really can do, My Lady."

"And that would be?" Kate urged.

"We'll have to find you a suitor."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

This chapter contents a lot of swearing, attempted rape, and pedophilia. Nothing is all that severe, but don't get offended. This story borders on being rated M.

* * *

If Kate hadn't been seated she would have stumbled back.

A suitor? Was he serious?

"Surely you're joking!" Kate exclaimed, her book now forgotten. "What would that even accomplish?"

"It would help to calm people's worries about the two of us. Granted, there could still be some suspicion, but, if you were to marry, the rumors should fade for the most part."

"I will not marry. I refuse." Kate retorted.

Sebastian stepped closer so that he towered over her. He looked down on her as if he owned her, like she was HIS servant.

"Need I remind you that our contract demands that I remain at your side and protect you at all times? These things are much easier done if there is not the obstacle of a governess."

"So if I were to marry it would benefit you and inconvenience me? Need I remind YOU that you are my servant. Your only purpose is to make my life as luxurious and care free as possible- not the other way around." Kate stood and stepped to sit at her vanity to fidget with the various items set on the table top. Sebastian followed, standing behind her and making eye contact in her mirror.

"If I am not able to freely attend to and protect you, that will also cause problems for your business."

"I am very capable of killing without your assistance." She glared at his reflection.

"Oh?" He teased. "Then perhaps I should just remain at the manor tomorrow night so as not to hinder your task of assassinating Mr. Hensley."

Kate stopped to consider. Could she kill without the help of her demon butler? She'd never tried. Each time they'd gone into battle, she'd been armed. But, looking back, she realized that she'd never once drawn her weapon. Sebastian had always taken care of everything.

He noticed her pause, and knew she was either going to accept his unspoken challenge or submit to him and find a suitor. Either way, he would win. Sebastian knew she wasn't capable of killing, not with her own two hands.

"Fine." She finally said. "Don't come. I'll take care of it myself." Kate stood and turned, retrieving her book and replacing it on the large bookshelf in her room.

He raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Young Mistress?"

"Yes." She said confidently, betraying the feeling of worry she was consumed with. The more she thought about how she was going to kill him, the less she believed she could actually do it on her own.

"You are dismissed."

"Very well." Sebastian said after a moment of silence. He bowed. "I will return at six with your dinner."

She didn't reply, or nod, or even move. Kate felt she wouldn't be able to kill this man without Sebastian. But how could she admit that to him? She couldn't, simply could not admit defeat to her snide butler. How dare he challenge her in this way!

She would show him! She didn't need Sebastian. She could kill on her own. And tomorrow night she was going to prove it.

* * *

Sebastian watched with thinly veiled amusement as Kate finished up her makeup and ran her perfectly French manicured nails through her thickly curled locks. She must have sensed his inner laughter as she turned and glared at him.

"What?" She spat.

"Nothing, My Lady. The carriage is waiting outside. Whenever you're ready." He regained his composure and bowed slightly

Once again unlocking her drawer, she placed her gun in a discreet pocket of her dress and then stood, walking haughtily past Sebastian. He shut the door to her room after she'd exited and proceeded to follow her down the hall.

"Have you changed your mind, My Lady? Would you like for me to accompany you after all?"

"No." She replied. "I am perfectly capable of handling this job on my own. Besides, I'm seventeen now. I no longer need to be accompanied to every event."

They reached the foyer where all of her servants were lined up to see her off. She had asked them time and time again not to do this, but they insisted. The men to see her in whatever elegantly seductive gown she'd chosen for the nights festivities, and the women to do the same to Sebastian, though he always wore the same perfectly tailored and pristine black butler uniform. Together they were quite a vision, descending down the grand staircase of her mansion.

Charlotte and Jessica, who somehow had the nerve to face her after they had spoken of disgracing her family's name, were the first in the row. They looked straight past their mistress and focused on Sebastian, who kept his eyes forward. Carrie was there too, but kept her gaze on the floor. Kate noticed this and figured she was forced here by Jessica and Charlotte. After the three maids were George, her groundskeeper, and Leslie, though she was to call him Mr. Baker as he was her tutor. The two of them stared at her shamelessly, feasting their eyes upon something they could never attain. She noticed this and smirked, throwing a seductive look their way only to cause a reaction. The two stiffened and this only caused her smirk to grow.

There had been many classes with Mr. Baker when she'd grown bored and decided to play around with her teachers emotions. When she looked into his eyes, she didn't just see that same hint of lust she'd long since grown used to seeing in the eyes of men, but something softer and sweeter. And sometimes she felt guilt. She suspected he loved her, or at least thought he did. And if it weren't for her social standing, if it weren't for her contract with Sebastian, if it weren't for that night, maybe, just maybe, she could grow to feel the same way. But, things being as they were, such a thing was unthinkable. As for George, he just liked to sleep with every girl he could get his hands on, and he was simply infatuated with her because she refused him constantly.

For the first time, Kate departed from her home alone, Sebastian giving a mocking smirk as he saw her off.

He thinks I'm going to fail Kate thought bitterly. Throwing him another glare, Kate pulled the curtain closed over the window.

Meanwhile Sebastian looked after the carriage in a way that resembled fondness. He always enjoyed when his prey was willing to put up a fight.

* * *

Kate let out yet another sigh of boredom.

Three hours, she whined to herself, I've been waiting three God damn hours and this man still hasn't presented himself.

Three hours meant sixteen turned down dance partners, five glasses of champagne, and two cream puffs. Oh lord, she was bored beyond comprehension!

Kate watched with eyes that didn't see as many couples danced around the room, some gracefully and others, not so much. All she wanted was for this man to show up so she could kill him. Was that really so much to ask for?

Kate wandered once again to find a server who could provide her with more champagne. After a moment's search, she found herself colliding into another person, causing for him to spill his own bubbling drink onto her dress.

"Damn!" Kate muttered quietly.

She looked up to see who she'd run into. He was a tall man, looking somewhere between two to three years older than herself. He was certainly attractive, his eyes were bright blue but still very warm and welcoming, and, she supposed, if he had been smiling, that would only enhance his features. He was no doubt handsome, and if she was interested in such things, Kate would have been dazzled.

"I'm terribly sorry, My Lady." He hurriedly apologized, hands at the ready to help but not sure what he should do. To touch her would be beyond inappropriate, especially considering where the champagne had landed.

"It's fine. I was looking for more champagne... I suppose I found some."

And then he smiled. Kate thought she could vomit.

It was a beautiful smile. His teeth were perfectly shaped and white and his eyes seemed to sparkle like they were filled with stars.

And Kate hated him for it. She forced herself to tear her eyes away and look down at the ground.

I used to smile like that... She remembered

* * *

"Sweetie! Sweetie get under the bed- now!" Her mother cried out to her desperately from the now opened doorway of her room. Kate had been peacefully sleeping until only a moment ago.

Somehow, amid all the yelling and noise and confusion, she understood. She knew why her mom was shaking in fear, and why she needed to hide herself.

They had come for her.

Kate slid off her be to lie underneath it. She did her best to hold her breath and be soundless. At this point her mother had closed the door and she could hear the screaming get louder as gunshots went of. Finally, one more shot rang out and silence consumed her now trembling frame.

The door to her room opened slowly, eerily, so as not to wake her. But Kate was very awake and very aware of what might happen if she made a single noise.

She could see many pairs of feet wandering about her room, opening cupboards, closets, dresser drawers, leaving no hiding place unseen. A man, who Kate assumed to be their leader, called out to the other men.

"She's not in here, let's keep searching!"

Kate waited until they left, not bothering to pull the door closed behind them. She counted to ten and then crawled out from her hiding spot and quickly moved to close and lock the door. But, before she could take more than three steps, arms were around her, a hand covering her mouth and muffling her screams.

"No! Please let me go!" She bellowed. But no one would save her. Even if the men in her house heard her plea for mercy they'd just ignore it. She was alone.

"Stop squirming you little bitch!" He snarled into her ear. Kate didn't stop. She kicked, scratched, hit, bit, tried everything but she could not break free. She was a small thing, a young girl of only ten, and he was no doubt at least into his mid to late twenties. What chance did she have?

"I said to stop!" He threw her down, and delivered a harsh slap to her face. Her little hands reached up to touch the area that was now a fiery red. God it hurt!

No. There was no God. The God she'd learned about wouldn't let scary men into her home. He wouldn't have let them hurt her or her mom. He just wouldn't.

"Alright, you little bitch." He began, grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her hard onto the floor. "Let's see if your as big of a whore as your mother."

* * *

"Miss, are you okay?" The young man said. "Once again, I am very sorry about ruining that splendid dress of yours. If you'd like I can pay for it to be cleaned professionally." He offered sincerely.

"No that won't be necessary, but thank you." Kate said, pulling away from her reliving of the night her splendid life went to hell. She was about to walk away, but his hand gently yet firmly seized her elbow, drawing her back to him.

"Then at least let me share this dance with you. If you won't let me clean up the mess I made then at least let me offer you a dancing partner." Kate sighed. She really didn't want to. But seeing as she had time to kill...

"Alright," she submitted, "one dance couldn't hurt."

He bowed, she curtsied and the two walked onto the dance floor together and began to waltz.

There wasn't a long pause before he began to speak again.

"So, My Lady, could you share with me your name?"

She forced a blush to come off as shy. Most men found that enticing, so it had become a habit.

"Kate, Kate Mitchell. And might I know your name?"

"Julian." He responded, flashing another bright smile.

"Is there a last name to go with that?" She teased. Julian chuckled slightly.

"There is," he began, "but only a select few are lucky enough to learn it."

"Oh?" Kate bantered. "Well, surely you could make an exception. I do love a good secret."

"I'll bet you do." He twirled her round before bringing her back to him. "A young girl like you who's obviously very wealthy, no doubt you have nothing but free time on your hands. What better to fill it with than gossip an rumors?"

"You flatter me, Mr. Julian. What makes you think I'm any wealthier than the next woman here?"

"Your elegance. You're more refined than them. And much more innocent." He countered truthfully. "I can see it in your eyes. And please, I am simply Julian."

"Well then, Julian," she said, "you had better look into purchasing a pair of glasses. I assure you, though I may be elegant, innocence does not reside in me."

"Really?" Julian said stepping closer once again to speak softer so no one would hear. "Well perhaps you'd like to put your money where your mouth is, Lady Kate."

"A lady doesn't gamble." She said, finding herself actually enjoying this little game of theirs.

"A lady also maintains both innocence and elegance." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I am not a lady?" Kate challenged with mock offense.

"I'm not sure. But I would love to find out." Julian smiled again and winked playfully before she shook her head and lightly hit his chest.

As she was about to return to the seating area her eyes caught a man standing at the top of a staircase with a butler by his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the honorable Mister Andrew Hensley."

Everyone turned to watch him descend, applauding him.

"I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting so long, my friends. I, unfortunately, had a pressing business affair to see through..."

He rambled on, but Kate had stopped listening. This was it. This was her chance to show Sebastian that she didn't need him as much as he liked to think.

He gave a small speech before beginning to mingle with his guests. Kate really didn't want to stay any longer, so she bravely stepped up to the host. However she did not anticipate that the trashy blond he was talking to was going to jet out her leg and stand in a rather unrefined way. It was as if she was losing, trying to get this soon to be filthy rich Mr. Hensley to pay her any mind. Kate tripped over the girl's skirts and fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Mr. Hensley's butler.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The butler asked. Slightly frazzled, and still drunk, Kate stood up and held out her arms to regain her balance.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"My, my." A semi familiar voice said. "What a lovely little thing you are, my dear."

Kate looked up to see who had been addressing her.

"Mr. Hensley, I apologize. It's shameful for a lady to be so clumsy in the presence of a gentleman."

"Oh, my sweet child," he draped his arm around her shoulders and guided her away from the other guests, "don't be so hard on yourself. Everybody has their moments."

They were now standing on a large balcony, surrounded by a lovely hedge of roses, each in full bloom and unbruised. Kate stepped forward, allowing her hands to delicately lay atop the cement lining of the planters where the hedges had been placed. Getting this man alone was easier than she had thought it would be.

"Sir? Is it not rude for a host to leave his own party?" She said innocently. Just because innocence wasn't a natural characteristic of hers, didn't mean she couldn't fake it.

"I'm sure they will understand once I explain to them the situation."

"And what would that be, Mr. Hensley."

"Please, my dear, call me Andrew."

"Very well, Andrew," Kate turned to face him and was met with a look of unashamed desire, "what is this pressing matter you will use as an excuse to escape your guests?"

"I will simply tell them," he stepped forward as he spoke, pressing her against the wall of the balcony, and playing with the laces I her dress, "that a young girl came my way and I simply could not resist getting her alone and learning more about her."

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. And, when he received no resistance from her, placed another. And this continued as he trailed kisses up her neck finally reaching her mouth.

Kate loved this part. A man's kiss was so revealing. It told you exactly how far they wanted to go with you, how much experience they had, and just how they felt for you.

However he hesitated, choosing instead to let his lips hover over hers and stare into those big blue eyes that screamed of virtue.

"What would you like me to do to you, Miss?" He said stroking the smooth flesh of her arms.

"Kiss me." She breathed out, Putting on the mask of the shy young virgin.

Still he didn't kiss her.

"And after?" He asked.

"Corrupt me." She said, choosing the perfect words to arouse the man.

His lips began a fierce battle with hers, and he forced her to accommodate his tongue in her mouth. Kate went along with his desires. After all, it was the least she could do, considering she was about to kill the man.

She let her right hand slip to retrieve her gun. Pressing the weapon up against his chest, she pulled away from the kiss to stare into his eyes that just now realized what was happening.

She had planned to say something darkly witty. After all, dying with an erection surely wasn't the most noble way to go, and Kate found it amusing. Just when she'd formulated her words, he snatched her wrist with a bruising grip.

"I'd expected an assassin tonight..." He mused darkly. "But I never would have anticipated a lady as lovely as yourself to be capable of such an act of violence." As if nothing had changed, Andrew crushed her to him, and she knew exactly where this was going.

Kate was stunned and in her shock lost her mask of cool indifference and seduction. She panicked, clawing at him with her free hand, trying to break free from his painful grasp.

"Please!" Kate begged. "Please let me go! You're hurting me!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she was taken back to a certain night long ago...

* * *

"Let me go!" The young girl shrieked before she was silenced by her attackers hand firmly gripping her delicate neck and choking her.

He held her there for a moment before tossing her to the ground, once again, as if she were a toy he'd grown weary of. His eyes were like fire.

"I told you to shut up, you little brat!" He snarled, walking to were she'd slid to once she made contact with the floor. He snatched her wrists and held them high above her head, pinning her down. All Kate could do was kick, but in their position she could get enough leverage to be able to accomplish anything.

Tears of frustration an fear slid down cheeks that were now rosy from exhaustion. The girl knew very little about matters of intimacy, and yet she could sense his intentions and she trembled in fear.

"Please," she spoke now in a helpless whimper as he forcefully gripped her shoulder length chocolate curls, "please, sir, let me go. I won't tell anyone about any of this, I promise!" Her voice crescendo-ed along with her rising panic.

"Don't you get it, you stupid bitch?" He snapped. "You're not leaving this room alive."

Kate's eyes widened in terror. "No please don't kill me!" She began bawling. Was this the fate that had befallen her mother? Had his companions done to her whatever he planned to do to her?

Kate gave a cry of helplessness as he slid his hands up the length of her petite body, pushing up the fabric of her nightgown...

* * *

As she was taken back to the present, she found a similar thing occurring with Mr. Hensley. She fought him as best she could, but just like back then she could accomplish little to nothing with the way he was holding her against him, despite all her efforts.

Similar to the man that had trapped her all those years ago, he thee her into the cement and climbed on top of her. In his haste, he'd left her mouth uncovered and she let out a shrill cry for help.

Mr. Hensley slapped the right side of her face, causing her to turn her head to the side. He looked down at the new bit of porcelain skin that had been revealed to him and noticed something peculiar.

"A tattoo?" He questioned tauntingly. "Perhaps you aren't as innocent as you seem? Where did you get it, hm?" He hovered above her ear as one of his hands covered her mouth. "Were you part of some circus or something? That's what it looks like... Regardless..."

He kissed the pentagram on her neck as she continued to squirm beneath him. Her muffled cries continued to grow louder and more desperate until her throat grew sore. Her screams evolved from loud, desperate pleas to be saved to muffle whimpers of helplessness as she realized that no one was coming to save her this time. Sebastian wasn't coming.

Tears continued to trail down her face as he undid the ties to her dress and ripped it off of her, somehow managing to keep her mouth covered with his hand.

She was going into shock- her cries had grown weak to the point where they were near nonexistent. Kate stared blankly to the side, trying to block out what was happening to her.

She was now bare before him, and the cold breeze stung her skin. He briefly swept his hungry gaze over her before kissing her again. She closed her eyes when she heard a zipper go down and prepared herself for the pain that was soon to follow.

"Don't make that face..." He pleaded with her as she kept her eyes closed and grimaced, furrowing her eyebrows together in expectancy. "You'll enjoy yourself- I promise."

She could hear the smirk in his voice and another tear slipped down her cheek. But, just as he was about to have his way with her, she felt the weight of his body lifted from off of her and heard his cries of pain. Numbly, she sat up and watched the man receive blow after blow.

"Took you long enough to get here..." Kate said, trying to sound strong but failing.

He turned around to face her after delivering one last blow to Mr. Hensley.

"You have my sincerest apologies, Young Mistress." Sebastian replied as he stepped over to her, removing his coat. Upon reaching her, he draped it over her bare shoulders, and, though she hated to admit it, she couldn't have been more grateful. She hugged the warm fabric against her skin in an attempt to block out the cold night air. It served as another reminder of that night so very long ago.

* * *

She was pinned down on the ground, still screaming and thrashing in a pointless attempt to free herself.

"Somebody please help me! Anybody please!" She was crying like she'd never cried before. There were multiple bruises that were beginning to form all around her little body and she felt so very sore and tired.

"You can cry all you want," the man stated coldly, "but no ones going to save a worthless little bastard like you."

All of a sudden the large double window of her bedroom slammed open, shattering the glass. The man looked over, obviously startled. There was no wind that night- and yet suddenly a strong, audible, gust of cold flew through her room.

Then, there was a dark shadow that flooded her room, starting at the window. Once her room was enveloped in darkness, black feathers that were glowing fuchsia began to float from the floor to the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on!?" The man cried, confused and concerned for his safety. He still had Kate pinned die and the two gaped in terror at the infinite darkness that surrounded them.

A deep, luxurious voice then echoed around them.

"I believe it would be wise of you to let the girl go." There was a menacing tone to the voice. A crow then flew in through the window, landing on a tree that had materialized in seconds in the center of her room.

"What is this?" He bellowed, looking down at Kate who shook her head, saying she knew no more than he did.

"You will find that I am not a very patient man." The voice continued, now coming from the crow, even though its beak remained closed. "I will not ask again. Let the child go..."

The crow vanished and so did the tree. All of a sudden a dark, faceless figure appeared behind the man and Kate screamed in fear. The man followed her gaze and turned round, only to be snatched by the neck by unnaturally long fingers.

Kate shut her eyes tight and she heard a scream of pain, followed by dead silence.

When she reopened her eyes the eminent darkness was gone and had been replaced with a near blinding white light. The feathers that were once black and purple were now white and now remained still, suspended in the air.

She looked around in slight wonder. A gentle hand then landed on he shoulder and she flinched, turning around in fear. The eyes that looked down at her were filled with a trustworthy kindness and the small smile on his face assured her that this man meant her no harm.

"It's alright." He said. "I won't hurt you."

Hesitantly she began to believe him. "You- you aren't with those other men?"

"No, my dear child. I can assure you that those men are no longer here. You have no need to be afraid of them any longer."

"And what about the monster?" She said with fearful eyes. "There was a monster with long fingers and red eyes here!"

"The monster is gone too." He said, with slight hesitance. "There is nothing here to be scared of."

"Who are you?" Kate asked with a breathless wonder.

"You will understand soon, my dear. But for now-" he removed his jacket with a grand gesture and placed it on her dainty shoulders, "we need to go."

"Go where?" She asked with curiosity. "Are my parents going to be there?"

He paused. "No, they won't. But they've asked me to take care of you. And in order for me to do that, we must leave. Don't worry, we'll be returning soon."

And with that he lifted her into his arms and exited the room through the still open window and they began their journey. Kate rested her head against his shoulder and managed to fall asleep once they'd returned to the ground.

* * *

Sebastian looked down at her with a hint of worry. He'd never seen Kate this vulnerable and he couldn't help the small pang of guilt that overcame him. He should have gotten there sooner.

"Now then, Mr. Hensley," Sebastian began with a sinister look in his eye as he retrieved he pistol from Kate's torn and tattered dress, "I believe you know what happens next."

Mr. Hensley began to panic and backed up against the wall of the balcony. "No please, I beg you! I wasn't actually going to rape her!"

Sebastian smiled as he took aim. "So sorry..."

"Stop, Sebastian!"

The look on his face expressed shock and he turned in the direction the order had come from.

"Don't kill him." Kate finished.

"Young Mistress, I don't-"

"No-" she held up a hand to silence him. She stood and walked over to Sebastian, taking the gun from him. He looked down at her, surprised that she was brave enough to do this herself.

Mr. Hensley's hope that had come when Kate gave the order to stop had vanished as soon as she gave him a death glare unlike any other.

"Now then, Andrew," she said in a sinister tone, moving close to the terrified man, "I'm sure you know where this is going. Through your despicable actions you have severely damaged my pride... And now you will atone with your death!"

The life in his eyes had vanished before he had time to plea for mercy.

The two stood in silence, listening to the muffled sounds of the party still going on inside the manor.

"Well, that's done." Kate said, slowly placing the gun in a pocket of Sebastian's coat. "Let's go home."

She turned and walked in the direction of where Sebastian was standing. Once she'd come close enough, he rested a hand on her shoulder to halt her before putting a gentle hand against her ice cold cheek.

"You're chilled to the bone, My Lady." He said as she leaned into the warmth of his hand. "When we get to the manor I'll arrange for a bath and some tea."

"Tea sounds amazing right now..." She said with a small smile as she looked back up at him. In the blink of an eye he'd scooped her into his arms and they began the journey back to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, I don't know, this chapter feels short to me. It's mostly establishing and filling in blanks about their past and yadda yadda. I'd tried to make it sound nice (or look nice in this instance?) but I feel like it's not the best it could be. This chapter really is meant to set things up.

Also, never done this before but why not: Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me smile :) so don't be shy!

Okay I'm done, enjoy!

* * *

She plunged herself into the scorching hot water, wincing slightly at the sting. She then began scrubbing madly at her skin with the soap in an effort to erase the memory of Andrew's skin against hers.

At least that's what she told herself.

In reality, Andrew wasn't what was bothering her. It was that man- she didn't even know his name! The man who'd tried to rape her all those years ago. The man had left her innocence in shambles. True, he hadn't actually raped her. But she was granted an understanding that she was too young to know at the time. She knew even then that she was wise beyond her years because of what almost happened.

And then there was what she found out years after...

* * *

"Merry Christmas, darling!" Her father bellowed in his deep and joy filled voice when he saw his daughter beginning to descend from the stairs, closely followed by her butler.

"Merry Christmas, Papa!" She squealed as she jumped into his waiting arms. They embraced tightly before stepping back.

"My, you've gotten so big! Look at you! How old are you now, thirty?" Her father teased.

"Thirteen!" Kate laughed along.

"No," he feigned protest, "no I'm positive that you're at least thirty. A thirteen year old could not be as gorgeous as you, my dear."

"Papa!" She giggled and blushed.

Her father smiled down at her before looking up to address Sebastian.

"Ah, and a merry Christmas to you as well, Sebastian." He said with a nod.

"Thank you, Sir. The same to you." He smiled slightly and bowed.

Kate looked back at her father and then shifted her gaze to her loyal companion. She had long since identified Sebastian as a friend and father figure- after all he did practically raise her. But now her father was back for the holiday and she had both of her favorite people back in her life. That was what Kate loved about Christmas. Not the presents or the sweets but at having two people who cared about her more than anything by her side.

They moved into the dining room to take supper. It was their family's tradition to have a ham as well as other side dishes on Christmas Eve. Sebastian and the other servants served the meal and he then stood by Kate's chair quietly observing.

"You'll simply adore the gifts I've brought you. There's something from every major city I've visited in the past year."

Kate pretended to be excited. His gifts were always lovely and she appreciated them, but they weren't her priority.

His look changed from joyous to a more serious expression.

"However, I do have some unfortunate news." He began. "I have a meeting with our factory manager from Italy. In order to make it there in time I'll have to leave first thing after you open your presents."

Kate's look of joy faded as well.

"Oh..." She looked down before plastering a fake smile on her face and snapping her back up in an attempt to feign happiness.

"It's alright. At least we get tonight and tomorrow morning."

He looked a little surprised. "Are you sure? You're not upset?"

"Why should I be?" She replied. "Getting upset won't change it. It's best to take it in stride, I say."

Her father gave her a look that told her she'd convinced him.

"Every time I see you, you are so much more mature. You're becoming just like your mother."

Kate's smile wavered and, for a moment, so did her father's.

"If you'll excuse me, my dear." With that he stood and exited the room.

He didn't come back to the table that night. And Kate sat quietly alone, as she did every other night of the year, with only her butler for company.

Later, as Sebastian was preparing his young mistress for bed, she asked him the question he'd known was coming.

"What happened that night?" She paused, looking up at him. "I know you know..."

He sighed. It was the question he'd prepared to answer, but hadn't prepared to hear. Answering this question would severely alter their peaceful existence forever. But there was no going back now. They'd reached the point of no return, and his mistress wanted to go even closer to the edge of the cliff. If this didn't push them both over the edge, he wasn't sure what would.

"I suppose you're old enough now..." Sebastian began, standing up.

"A few years after your parents were married, your mother met and fell in love with another man. To her face, he behaved like a perfect gentleman, from what I was told. But, what your mother didn't know what that he was a major crime lord involved with murder, theft, drugs, and prostitution. He kept the two halves of his life separate, as if he were two completely different men."

"Who was he?" Kate interrupted, curiously.

"It is rude for a lady to interrupt." Sebastian scolded. "Please try and keep your questions at bay until I've finished, My Lady."

She nodded apologetically and he then began again.

"However, though, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his two lives separate; or rather he couldn't keep your mother apart from his gang. One day, as the two were parting after one of their secret meetings, and your mother stepped into the carriage to escort her home... One of the man's followers was witness."

"The word spread like wildfire among his men. He found he had no choice but to put these rumors to rest with aggressive action. He announced that, due to his brilliance in befriending your mother, the gang was in prime position to launch an attack on the manor."

Kate's interest had been peaked. "But why? If he loved my mother why would he hurt us?"

"You see, even before he became involved with your mother, this man had a strong disliking of your father. I'm not quite sure why. Though rumor claims that they had grown up together, and were even close friends for a while. The affair continued for several years as the gang prepared to invade the manor and murder both your mother and your father."

"Why did they wait so long?" Kate asked, even though Sebastian had given her a scolding look at her previous question.

"They were waiting for you." He stated ominously. "Your mother's lover wrote to her, offering to pay for an abroad education for you and insisting that they send you there as soon as you were of age. Your mother, however, refused. This exchange had gone on for nearly a year when the gang discovered the chest of hidden letters in the man's quarters. To say they were outraged would be an understatement. In their anger, they threw caution to the wind and attacked that very night, but not before murdering your mother's lover first."

"Does father know?" Kate whispered despairingly after a silent moment had passed.

Sebastian kneeled in front of her so that they were at eye-level with one another. "No." He stated, simply. "And he must never find out."

"Why?" Kate protested, confused. "I can't think of any reason not to tell him about this. What harm would it do? Mother is already dead."

Sebastian sighed. "For one so young, you hold yourself like an adult, and yet... Yet you maintain the initial innocence of a small child." He stroked her soft brown curls as he inhaled deeply.

"Your father must never know that your mother took a lover... Because, my Young Mistress, this lover was your father. Your true father."

Kate responded first with denial, but as Sebastian insisted and explained, everything began to make sense... The lover waiting until Kate had been sent safely away... The years of stalling for time, pretending to plan strategically when in reality...

"Did they know?" Kate asked bitterly. "Did they know that I was his daughter before they killed him?"

"I'm afraid so, My Lady."

She shut her eyes tight and a tear slid down her cheek.

"How do you know these things?!" Kate asked, desperately seeking confirmation.

"I figured that one day you would want to know what truly happened that night so I made it my business to find as much of the truth as I could."

"And who told you?" Kate demanded. "I want to see them!"

She was now clutching at his suit jacket as tears continued streaming down her face.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't do you any good. They told me everything they knew, and I have relayed that information to you. I have left nothing out."

"The name?" She whimpered, helplessly. "What was his name?"

"Charles Albright, Mistress."

"Albright..." She half whispered. "Kate Albright. That's who I really am, is it not?"

He cupped her flushed face in his hands and stared sternly into her watery eyes.

"Albright or Mitchell- it changes nothing. You are still my Young Mistress and I am still your faithful servant. I'm here and I am not leaving. And your father still loves you-"

"But he is not my father!" She all but shouted.

"Does it truly matter?" He continued softy after a moment. "Regardless of blood relation he believes you are his child and so did you until tonight."

"Everything is different now... How can I ever hug him or even look at him the same way I always have now that I know the truth?"

"Everything may be different but that doesn't mean everything has to change. Despite what you may believe, I know you love your father. That will not change, even with a revelation such as this."

He used his thumbs to clear her tears away. Kate looked at him like she had the night he'd first saved her life. It was a look filled to the brim with hope that was yet shrouded with uncertainty.

"What you said before... About remaining by my side. I want to be able to hold you to that promise, Sebastian."

He released her and stood, only to kneel down again and bow his head to her.

"Yes, my Lady. I will remain with you always."

She acknowledged him with the smallest of smiles before turning to gaze out of the nearby window. Staring up at the moon, she asked yet another question that he'd long since readied for.

"And another thing- how did you know to save me that night?"

Ordinarily, he would have answered her, but this was too much, far too much, for her to handle in one night.

"I promise to tell you everything tomorrow, after your father has gone." Sebastian moved to her bed and pulled open the white silk and lavender chiffon curtains concealing her lovely bed from view. "Now, it's late. You should get to sleep before you catch cold, My Lady."

She resisted a minute before silently realizing how tired she'd become and crawling under the soft covers. Kate muttered a quiet goodnight to her butler as he exited the room.

He turned to look at her, now sleeping, form. "Goodnight, my Young Mistress." With that whispered phrase he blew out the only lit candle remaining in the room and silently slipped out.

* * *

The water had long since grown cold, but Kate remained in the tub, staring without seeing at the marble flooring of the room. Her gaze drifted to the exposed scars on her arms and she traces the little lines lightly with her finger.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Young Mistress?" Sebastian called. "When you're ready, I've brought your tea."

She didn't respond. Merely stood and wrapped herself in her warm welcoming robe and exited the bathroom. When her eyes found Sebastian, he was standing by her reading chair, teacup in hand. Calmly she stepped towards him and accepted the cup, relaxing into the soft cushions of the chair.

Sebastian had been slightly concerned before, but that concern had grown to the point where he worried about her. She hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the Hensley manor and maintained a look in her eye that would make one think she was completely lost in her own mind.

He kept his concern to himself, however. If Kate wanted to talk about it, she would bring it up herself. That was just how she was. The two remained silent, and the only sound in the room besides the crackling fire was the sound of Kate's almost too steady breathing.

"I've had enough, Sebastian." She said after finishing her second cup of tea. He took it from her and replaced it on the cart.

"Is there anything else you require, My Lady?" He inquired.

"No. I'd like to retire for the night." She said dryly, staring into the fireplace.

"Very well. I'll leave you to prepare for bed, then, unless you require assistance."

"I'll be fine on my own." She replied.

Sebastian remained silent as he bowed and exited the room.

* * *

It was about two o'clock in the morning. Everyone in the manor was fast asleep apart from him. As always he remained awake and moved silently about the residence, making preparations for the day to come. Through making himself busy, he'd managed to forget his initial worry for Kate. But as the clock stroke two, he was hit with a severe sense of foreboding that hit him like a ton of brick.

In mere moments he was inside of Kate's room, gazing with horror at what he saw.

Kate's hands were cut to the point where they would need stitches. The razor was lying on the ground in a quickly growing puddle of blood. And Kate's wrists slashed open.

She was losing consciousness, and only managed to see Sebastian spring towards her before everything faded to black.

* * *

"Good-bye Papa! Be safe." Kate said as she hugged her father farewell.

"So long, my dear. Once again, I am sorry that I couldn't stay longer..."

"It's alright." She said, smiling. "It's out of our control."

With that, Kate's father smiled and kissed the top of her head before climbing into the waiting carriage.

Sebastian and Kate stood and saw him off. Even after they'd lost sight of him, they remained where they were.

"He's gone now." Kate said and turned to look up at Sebastian. "You said you'd explain things to me once he'd gone."

A part of him had been wishing she'd forget that promise, but the rational one knew she would hold him to it until she got what she wanted.

"Let us go inside. This could take a while and it's far too cold out here for you." He ushered her into the manor and sat her down in the modestly sized family room that had once been her mother's sewing room. Now it accommodated a sofa, love seat, and chaise lounge that were centered around a coffee table as well as less ornate decor than one would find in the rest of the house. Besides her bedroom, it was Kate's favorite room in the mansion due to how much it reflected her mother's warm, welcoming personality.

He had one of the maids bring her a cup of hot chocolate before he began the tale, deciding it would be best to avoid any interruptions.

They exchanged looks before Sebastian began.

"There's no way of telling you this that won't confuse, and possibly even frighten you, so I am not going to be gentle with the delivery."

She sent him a confused look. "I don't understand... Surely this is just a matter of-"

"No it is not." His voice intruded hers. "Once I explain, you'll understand."

"When you'd lost all hope that night, you turned against everything, even your faith and your family. You were crying for help and I heard you. You summoned me to your side for the first time that night."

"But that still doesn't explain everything. How did you know where I was? And how did you get rid of that- that thing that was in my room?"

"I heard your call for help, as I have heard many others before. However, your case, in particular, was and remains special."

Sebastian appeared as if he was talking to himself and not to Kate. She looked at him, puzzled and more than a little worried.

"Sebastian, stop beating around the bush. You said you weren't going to do that."

He looked at her with an approving smile as she interrupted his silent reverie.

"You're right, I did say that, didn't I." He chuckled before he continued on.

"Throughout my life, I have been an aid to many different people from many different places. As you did, they called out to me for help in a time of crisis. But what makes you different is that I did not form a Faustian contract with you."

"A Faustian contract?" Kate asked, now even more confused than before. "What in the world is that?"

"It's a special kind of contract, an agreement that eternally binds me to whomever I hold the contract with. That is, until I help them achieve their ultimate goal."

"But isn't that what you and I have?"

"No." Sebastian denied. "No, I'm afraid the contract we hold and a Faustian contract are quite different, my dear."

"You see, a Faustian contract is far more eternal. It's the sacrifice made by a human, and a promise made by... A demon." He hesitated.

"A demon?" She looked at him, horrified. "Come now, Sebastian don't make such crude jokes."

He sighed, dejectedly. "If only I was joking, my Young Mistress..."

Kate took a long time to process, and silence lingered in the air. Sebastian kept his gaze focused on her as she stared blankly into the fire. Though on the outside he remained calm, internally he was in a borderline panic. He couldn't lose her soul, not after how patient he'd already been! If she were to turn him away now, he would lose any and every chance at attaining what had quickly become very precious to him, that much he knew for certain.

"So it's true then... You're a demon?" Kate asked, slowly accepting the facts. "I suppose it makes sense... And it explains a lot of things about you that have confused me for so very long... Your speed and reflexes... How perfect your are at everything. I'm right in assuming these are qualities of most demons, am I not?"

When she looked up at him for an answer he gave he a simple nod.

"If you'll excuse me." Kate said, though she one it was completely unnecessary to excuse herself to her butler. She left the room and remained locked away in her study for the rest of the day. Sebastian had no choice, really, but to leave her alone. The suspense as to what her next move would be was driving him mad.

That night, when it was time for him to prepare Kate for bed, Sebastian was preparing to leave his own room to make the journey upstairs. As his hand made contact with the doorknob, the fort flung open and revealed the messy and tear stained face of his Young Mistress.

"My Lady!" Sebastian exclaimed, ushering her inside the room and retrieving a handkerchief to dry her face with. "What on earth has happened?"

Kate sniffled before replying. "I want..." She sniffled again. "I want to form a contract with you, Sebastian. I want a Faustian contract."

He looked at her in complete and utter shock.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned. "If you were to form this contract with me, the price will be your soul. You will never enter the gates of heaven, and even hell will be beyond your reach. You will be forever in darkness. So I ask again, are you sure you want this?"

"I don't care the price!" She practically screamed, fresh tears staining her flushed face. "I don't care... I want this."

"And what is it you wish me to do in return for your soul?" Sebastian inquired a moment after.

"The men... The men that killed my father... I want them to suffer Sebastian! I want them dead. Their families too! Do you hear me Sebastian? I want them all to die!" She cried.

He suddenly grew concerned for her sanity, to the point where he questioned if she really had been old enough to hear these stories after all. Sebastian shook his head to clear the foolish thoughts. He was going to get what he wanted and that was all that mattered.

He stood and knelt before her, as he had done many times before, and uttered a phrase he'd said a thousand times. Only this time it meant so much more.

"Yes, My Lady."

Suddenly, Kate felt a searing pain on her neck, just below her left ear. She screamed out in agony before the pain subsided and she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Kate's eyes slowly began to flutter open. The room was so bright she had to squint in order to help her eyes adjust. She scanned her surroundings, only managing to register that she was in her bed and it was morning before her eyes landed on Sebastian.

From the way he was glaring at her, Kate knew he was angry. But she couldn't think of a reason why...

Then the memories came flooding towards her. The attempted rape, murdering Andrew Hensley... Attempting suicide...

She lifted her wrists up so she could examine her cuts... Only to find that the skin remained unscarred. Even her old scars from the previous years of hurting herself had vanished.

"You won't find them." Sebastian said, matter-of-factually. "I healed you."

"How?" Kate asked, her voice breaking from lack of use.

"It doesn't matter how." He brushed off her question. His eyes shot daggers at her as he continued. "What were you thinking?"

She looked away and focused on one of the bed posts as he ranted.

"What were you hoping to gain through killing yourself? Regardless as to whether or not the contract is carried out you cannot enter heaven, and that will never change. And after everything we've gone through to come so close to fulfilling your ultimate goal..."

"I didn't do it to try and go to heaven. I don't care about that."

"Then why?" He inquired.

"I don't know!" Kate cried, now looking back at him. "I don't know, alright! Everything's just been so difficult and- I don't know okay, I don't!"

He was taken back by her outburst, but now he understood.

"I see..." He said, daring to sit on the edge of her mattress and her face was hidden by her hands and she cried. "I promised to be by your side until the day our contract is complete, and yet..." Kate looked up at him now, sensing where he was going. One look at her tear stained face urged him to continue. "Yet I've left you alone in this.

"It's not your job to baby me, and I won't be coddled-"

"Even so, everyone needs human contact. Conversations that go beyond uttering orders and daily tasks..."

"We used to do that." Kate reminisced. "Before I knew... I thought of you more as a friend than anything." She almost smile, but hid her face so she wouldn't see.

Sebastian gave her a concerned look. "Do you regret finding out? Do you wish I hadn't told you?"

"No." Kate returned. "No I don't. I learned long ago to never waste time on such things. I won't regret the choices I've made, and neither should you. All it does is destroy you in the end."

"Wise words, My Lady." He looked at her with a level of fondness. "I shall see to breakfast preparations then?"

She nodded in reply. It was odd. The master-butler relationship barrier had so easily broken, even when he moved to serve her breakfast. They'd only uttered a few kind words, but suddenly, they were more like friends, and Kate felt as if she was thirteen once again, blissfully unaware to the amount of misery she would have to suffer to attain what she wanted more than anything.

"And one more thing, Young Mistress." He called from the ajar door of her bedroom. "Should you find the desire to seek your eternal rest again, come talk to me first."

She noticed the hint of laughter that invaded the overall sincerity of his tone. Any other day, Kate most likely would have snapped at him for mocking her, but today being the way it was, she simply smiled and nodded in genuine acknowledgement and gratitude.

And as Sebastian closed the door behind him, Kate knew that somehow everything she's thought she'd known was changed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The week that followed had been like some kind of vacation from reality. Her and Sebastian had spent most of it together in her study, as opposed to her room so as to prevent the rumors from worsening. All they'd done was talk over games of chess or cups of tea, and, when they weren't in the mood for talking, the pair would sit reading together, shrouded in comfortable silence. Ordinarily, she wouldn't let Sebastian interact with her in such a casual way. But, she figured, the circumstances were far from ordinary. She'd nearly killed herself, and suddenly her usually cold and stoic companion was showing ten times as much emotion as she thought he was capable of.

She'd heard him laugh- genuinely laugh- for the very first time. It was then she'd noticed the musicality of his voice. So much smoother than other people's. She reasoned she had grown up listening to it, and so she didn't process it until now. Or perhaps she just wasn't truly listening.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was growing more and more anxious by the day. There was an ongoing investigation on the murder of Andrew Hensley. They'd been sloppy. In his rush to return Kate to the manor he'd left the evidence in easy access to anyone looking to find it. Kate's dress was left on the ground. As far as he knew, there was nothing all that distinguishable about the gown so as to point the investigation in their direction. After all, it was designed by her father's company, and luckily for them, he had probably sold several hundred, if not, then thousands, of similar gowns. And, on top of that, it had been ripped almost irreparably in Hensley's rush to strip his mistress of it. He shouldn't be worried.

And yet he was.

Everything was so fragile. Among them, and holding the most importance to him, was his mistress's sanity. She hadn't been cutting herself since the night he'd saved her life, but she also hadn't been left alone since then either. She was aware that he was treating her like a wounded animal, and while she felt it unnecessary, she almost found herself enjoying it. She'd been without the touch and gentle care of a friend or family member for nearly eight years, and she was pleased with the sudden change. Of course, she was still surprised this new behavior was coming from her butler. And though it was one of the most pressing curiosities of her mind, it did not at any point become a topic in their week long conversation.

"It's been exactly a week," Sebastian noted as he retrieved the cart of food from Carrie who had prepared it and brought it up to them. He set it up before her as she replied.

"Has it really?" She said, though she was already aware. Kate didn't want it to end. She liked talking to him, much to her surprise. And even though she was aware that the whole thing could just be a mask he chose to wear, she felt herself finding joy in hearing his comments and opinions. This was a whole new relationship, one unlike Sebastian had ever shared with a master before. There had been a few which had come close, a certain blue eyed earl came to mind, but never to this scale. He would be lying if he said it didn't make the pursuit of her soul simultaneously more enjoyable and, for the first time, conflicting.

"I suppose we should let the rest of the servants know that we are, in fact, still alive. Though they've probably come to... Another conclusion." She rolled her eyes. He gave her an amused smirk.

"Indeed." He said, standing straight up again to watch her eat. She'd noticed this was something he did. He'd done it before, but never this intensely. Before she'd just felt as though he was waiting patiently to collect the dishes. Now Kate felt as if he was analyzing every movement she made with a severity that made her extremely self-conscious. She had half a mind to tell him to cut it out, but she didn't want to risk rubbing him the wrong way, and losing this spark of friendship they were communally trying to fuel into flame.

She'd avoided his gaze as he cleaned up after her, putting the soiled dishes on the cart to be brought to the kitchen and cleaned for re-use. She stood, smoothing out the wrinkles of her day dress. A pale yellow number with a floral print and a thin and delicate ribbon which matched the one in her hair. Contrary to British fashion, there was no corset. She had no intention of leaving her home that day, anyways, and besides, the dress was far too innocent and feminine for her to be seen in in public.

There was a silence that descended upon the chatting servants as Kate and Sebastian entered their quarters. Charlotte and Jessica had knowing smirks on their average faces, whereas Carrie regarded them both with the respect socially appropriate for someone of her status to give to a superior. George looked at her which a hint of anger. Clearly the loose-lipped maids had convinced him that she and Sebastian were, in fact, together and he wasn't happy about it. Leslie looked hurt, pride wounded and heart broken. Of course she would rather have Sebastian. He was more attractive, taller, graceful, seductive. He was just a man, no more. Not enough. Her heart went out to him, and inwardly she decided she would help him find a woman he could truly be happy with.

"I hope you all will be able to overlook my sudden disappearance. I had business to attend to and I needed to remain in an uninterrupted state of concentration." She spoke with a noble tone, the one she'd gotten down to a science but hadn't used once in the past week.

Sebastian eyed her as she spoke. Like him, she was so talented in changing faces to fit the occasion. For the first time since she was thirteen years old, she had exposed her true self to him. She hadn't known, but in letting her guard down, the essence of her soul had amplified. He'd had to excuse himself on a number of occasions just to keep himself from claiming her too soon. It was a pity as well, though. He was very much enjoying seeing her true colors. It seemed a waste to lose precious minutes of that on attempting to control his hunger. No matter. He guard was up again and she didn't wreak of that distinctive odor he'd compared many times to an intoxicating perfume. He'd sampled fine souls in his time, but hers was truly unique. A drop of fine wine in an ocean of slightly less distinguished drinks.

"It won't happen again, I assure you." At that Sebastian's attention returned to Kate. What had she meant by that? Did she not want to repeat the preceding weeks activities? Had he not upheld engaging conversation and showered her with human-like attention?

As if sensing his questions, she whispered to him once they'd climbed the stairs ascending from the basement, "I've enjoyed your company immensely, Sebastian."

The sincerity in her tone shook him. He took a second to regain his cool composure before bowing.

"It is my duty and pleasure to serve you in whatever way you require, My Lady."

Suddenly things were formal again. She didn't want that! That was why she'd thanked him as she had. Did he respond that way specifically to reestablish the formalities once present between them? Had she bored him to the point where he was desperate to return to his own quarters and finally have privacy? She had been rather intrusive this past week, asking him questions about his seemingly endless past. He'd seen so much, and her so little. Kate wanted to hear about it all, and now she feared she'd ruined her chances by demanding for too much at once.

But as he straightened his back once again, he added. "It truly was an honor to be your intellectual companion. I look forward to the next time."

She smiled and before she knew what she was doing, hugged him.

God! Hell must have frozen over! They must have entered some alternative universe! That was the only logical explanation for her sudden desire to touch him so affectionately and for him to reciprocate by enclosing her in his arms. Awkwardly, as though she was a little girl who'd just stolen a kiss from a childhood sweetheart, she slid out of his warm grasp and excused herself, retreating as calmly as she could back to her room.

This was so unlike her. She wasn't the kind of girl to honestly blush when confronted with an attractive man's attention. She wasn't the kind of girl to mistake feelings of friendship for something more. She had had a crush on him when she was young, before she'd begun to see him as the father to replace the one who was never there. He'd rescued her like some princely hero and she had so loved fairytales. She couldn't help it. It faded, of course, with age, but now? Could she really have gone from his commanding mistress to his friend in one week, and then his friend to his admirer in one conversation? Perhaps she was overwhelmed by the sudden shift his is attitude towards her. Perhaps she just hadn't talked to many attractive men in a while. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding on her part. There was no way she had actual feelings for the demon who had every intention of killing her. The thought of their contract snapped her out of her love struck mindset. There was no room for anything more than a contained and monitored friendship in their relations. Anything more would make things complicated and neither of them wanted that. It would fade. She knew it would. It had to...

Meanwhile Sebastian was prevented from following a similar trail of thoughts by a knock on the main door. Straightening his jacket, he opened the door and bowed before standing up to see who it was who requested entry. He was a tall man, looking somewhere between two to three years older than his mistress. He was reasonably attractive, his eyes were bright blue yet warm and welcoming, and, Sebastian supposed, if he had been smiling, that would only enhance his features.

However, he didn't smile. A gloomy look of seriousness overtook him.

"I'm here to see the lady of the house. Lady Kate Mitchell. We met at Lord Hensley's manor about a week ago..."

He felt a twinge of apprehension strike him. After the initial shock wore off, he stepped aside, bowing again and inviting the visitor inside.

"If you'll please wait in the sitting room while I inform My Lady to your presence."he said through a fake yet convincing smile. The guest nodded and he turned and exited the room, calmly ascending to the second floor where Kate had retreated into her bedroom.

A knock on the door pulled Kate away from her bedroom window and back into reality. Instead of voicing an invitation to enter, she opened the door herself.

"Sebastian." She stated, seeing the familiar figure looming over her own significantly shorter one. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." He stated honestly. "You have a visitor who claims to have met you last week."

"At the party..." She repressed the urge to dwell on the events of that night. "Julian." She whispered decisively.

"My Lady?"

"The only person I talked to besides that scum Hensley was a young man named Julian. Though I can't imagine why he'd want to see me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her ignorance.

"Aside from that, I mean. He didn't strike me as the kind of man for such an aggressive move as to appear uninvited at a lady's home. Not only that, but it's been more than a week since we first met. If he's here to pursue me, then why now?"

"I suppose you'll have to find out." He said, stepping aside to let her exit the room. "Lead the way, My Lady."


End file.
